


My love is only for you

by PrincessGlacierFreyaTheWolf2019



Series: Frozen ocs stories [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGlacierFreyaTheWolf2019/pseuds/PrincessGlacierFreyaTheWolf2019
Summary: Kristoff and Anna are married and had children. Elsa was still in the north, helping her elementary friends with managing themselves. But one thing is on her mind. She wanted a love interest.Find out with me who her girlfriend is.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Frozen ocs stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572292
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Author’s note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shy_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_fangirl/gifts).



So this is my first book on this platform. 

Any comments are welcome.

I will be asking questions in every chapter so look out for them. :)


	2. Chapter 1. Meeting Elsa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when you will see the OC talking about her love for Elsa.

Chrystal’s POV:

I did look over both kingdoms when they were separated. But I noticed that there was someone like me. I am Chrystal. I guess you could say that I’m an orphan? I mean, I don’t know who my parents were. But Gail is a guardian for me. I had wind powers that sometimes cause trouble.

But I had a crush on one particular person. Thing is that she was Arendellian. I was Northuldran. It hurt a lot to know that our kingdoms were split by a dam. Why? Why was it blocked by dams and mist?

Well, the day that Elsa, her sister Queen Anna, her husband Kristoff, Sven and Olaf came in to the forest, I was hiding up the trees, watching them. I couldn’t help but listen to what they were doing. Elsa could hear a voice? Funny! I didn’t hear any voice.

“Do you think it is strange, Elsa?” Anna was talking to her.

I noticed that she was a red head. Elsa was a blond. Nice. I waved my hands, causing wind to come. Damn. I didn’t want to do that.

“Who’s there?” Elsa looked up.

I gulped. Wow. Her eyes were beautiful. She noticed me. “Come down!”

I slid down the tree and landed next to the Queen. I smiled. “Hello, I’m Chrystal. You must be Elsa?”

Elsa nodded. “Nice to meet you!”

I smiled at her. My long hair bounced. “So ... um ... you are looking for a voice?”

Elsa stared at me. “How do you know?”

I went pale. “I overheard you!” I pointed to where she saw me. “I can help. I mean, I haven’t heard it. But I can help!”

Elsa smiled. “You are welcome if you want.”

Anna nodded. “Welcome to the hunting party.”

“Hunting party?” Elsa raised her eyebrows.

I just giggled at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the chapter? Where can I edit?


	3. Chapter 2. Chrystal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’ll be later in the story of Frozen 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be in Elsa’s point of view. I have taken the description in to account @shy_fangirl. So I will try my best. To be honest, I haven’t watched it since it first came out in Theatres in November.

Elsa’s POV:

it was later, and Me, Chrystal and Anna were split from Kristoff and Sven. I looked round the forest. It looked so mysterious. Like there was some dangerous thing wanting to strike. Well, to be honest, we had our fair share of things already.

Frost and ice were everywhere. But surely, it wasn’t me? I would be worried if it was me. Mist split both Arendelle and here and a dam, too! I wanted so much to find where the voice was coming from. But I wasn’t sure if it would be dangerous for Anna.

Anna and I were on the ship looking for clues. Chrystal was watching us, curiously. I smiled at her.

“Hey, Chrystal. We’re you born here?”

The young woman nodded. Her lovely hair bounced down her back as she did this. “We heard about your power troubles. Well, I did!” She smiled. “I had my fair share. Wind powers!”

I smiled at her. “I just want to know about why I get them.”

“Is that why you are following the voice?” Chrystal smiled.

“Yes. I guess!” I smiled back.

Chrystal was about to say something when Anna waved at me. I went to her. “What’s wrong?”

“Look at this!” Anna pointed at a piece of parchment.

I looked at it. Words failed me.

“I don’t understand!” I pointed at the letter.

“Look below it!” Anna looked down at english words.

I read them. Anna watched as I read. Tears built up behind my eyes.

“Elsa,” she said. “Are you okay?”

I shook my head. “It’s my fault!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if I got descriptions right.
> 
> How did you like it, anyway?


End file.
